A device for adjusting the seat depth of a vehicle seat having a seat pan is disclosed in DE 10 2006 018 353 B4, a seat depth adjuster being guided on said seat pan along rail elements, wherein an actuating handle is provided, the seat depth adjuster being releasable thereby. In this case, a rail element comprises a latching tooth, a latching hook with latching elements engaging therein.